Hitherto financial institutions applied the same interest on the deposit and the same charge for each service, to all their clients. They did not apply different interest or a different charge, from one client to another.
The advance in the computer technology, achieved in recent years, has made it easy for the financial institutions to manage the transactions with their clients. It is proposed that the detail of a service to offer to each client be determined from the particulars of the transaction with the client, as is disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 10-214299 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 10-240832.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 10-214299 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 10-240832 disclose the technique of setting points for each client in regard to a specific service and changing the content of the service in accordance with the points set for the client. However, the points are not set based on the profit and loss concerning all transactions with the client and do not mirror the client's contribution to the financial institution. Even a client who has transacted many times with the institution and therefore paid a great amount of charges to the institution cannot be a client much contributing to the financial institute. The client may often uses the call center, thus imposing a high labor cost on the financial institution. With this technique it is impossible to determine each client's contribution to the institution, both rationally and objectively.
Further, with this technique the financial institution cannot be said to always offer a special service that the client desires. Different clients want to receive different types of services. A client who frequently deposits and withdraws money into and from his or her account wants the financial institution to reduce the charges for using the ATM system of the financial institution. On the other hand, a client who rarely withdraw money from the account wishes the institution to increase the interest on the deposit.